<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>McLaren 570S Coupe by 44hamilton</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776570">McLaren 570S Coupe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/44hamilton/pseuds/44hamilton'>44hamilton</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Car Sex, Daddy Kink, F/M, Kissing, Masturbation, McLaren, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 06:08:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/44hamilton/pseuds/44hamilton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>lando and you have sex in his mclaren 570s coupe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lando Norris/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>McLaren 570S Coupe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lando and you were dating for a few months now and your relationship was going really well. He took you to one of the most fanciest restaurants in London. You wore a tight black dress and he wore a black suit, looking handsome. You were sitting on the table while you waited for the waiter.</p><p>You were looking around the restaurant and it all looked really expensive. It was decorated with so many pretty lights and candles. The food looking high-quality. You didn‘t feel like you fit in since you aren‘t a rich person unlike your boyfriend. You felt a bit uncomfortable.</p><p>„Are you okay, Love?“, Lando asked you. He always knew when you felt sad or uncomfortable. But you loved him so much. Lando was the best thing that has ever happened to you.</p><p>„I‘m fine, not really used to this, though“, you said while trying to fake a smile. „Relax, angel, I‘m here“, Lando says softly and holds your hand lightly. He gave you a securing smile and you felt instantly better. He always knew how to make you feel better.</p><p>„Let‘s just enjoy the night. After this night I have so much more prepared“, you already knew what Lando meant because he was smirking. You just had your first time together a few weeks ago, being virgins before. The sex was really good. Lando knows how to make you feel good, so you were really anticipating what‘s happening after the night out.</p><p>-</p><p>The night out at the restaurant was enjoyable. The food was great and Lando was a gentleman as always. You fell in love with Lando even more, even though you didn‘t know how that could possibly still happen.</p><p>Now you were on your way home in his McLaren 570S Coupe in bright orange, the official color of the F1 team he‘s driving for. The car was really bright and brought all the attention of the people outside of the car. You loved it though, everyone‘s eyes is on you and the car. Sometimes it feels great getting attention, especially from Lando. But right now he was more focused on driving, which is normal, but you wanted to play with his mind for a bit.</p><p>You were thinking about the beauty of the car and somehow your thoughts went straight to sex, since Lando promised you you‘d have some sex tonight. You imagined about having sex with Lando in his McLaren 570S Coupe and the thought went straight to your pussy, making you feel a bit wet. Lando fucking you senselessly into the seat till you’re seeing stars and scream his name. You would love to let him lick off your wetness right here and right now. Maybe the thought of fucking in his sexy car was perverted, but it made you even more wetter, so you let your hand wander under your short dress and touched yourself over your lace panties. Little whimpers left your mouth and that‘s how you got Lando‘s attention.</p><p>„Babe! What the fuck are you doing? People could see you“, his voice and the thought of getting caught made you moan even louder. You put your panties aside and started rubbing your clit. Your moans are getting louder and you felt Lando‘s eyes on you, even though yours were closed because of the pleasure you were giving yourself. When he stopped the car because a traffic light turned red, you felt Lando‘s hand on your thigh up high.</p><p>„What did get you so horny, babygirl?“, your boyfriend asked you while your hand went faster, an orgasm building up slowly. Lando instantly understood and hold your wrist tightly, not letting you pleasure yourself anymore. „Don‘t touch yourself. You‘ll cum when I tell you to“</p><p>„What if we would fuck right now, in a sexy car like this? I need you, Lando. I need you right now, right here, in this McLaren car. Nowhere else“, your voice was shockingly cracking. You looked down and you saw Lando‘s bulge being visible. You smirked. „The thought got you hard really fast, I guess“</p><p>„Wait, near us is an empty parking lot. You need to wait a minute and then I‘ll fuck you into your seat till your legs feel sore“, you saw Lando‘s eyes getting darker while he drove you into the parking lot which was quite empty. Your hand wandered to Lando‘s thigh and you touched his dick to give him some friction. A loud moan left his mouth. Fuck, he sounds so hot. You needed him so bad.</p><p>He parked the car at a place where no one could be seen around. Suddenly you felt him moving towards you fastly till he was hovering over you. Lando looked at you with so much lust. He was so ready to fuck you, knowing you could be caught. But that‘s what got you riled up, and having sex in this kind of car felt hot and expensive. You wanted it. Lando starts to kiss you softly, but later the kiss felt hot and hard. He wants you as much as you want him. Lando‘s tongue was licking your bottom lip, asking for entrance. You opened your mouth and his tongue was entering your mouth. The kiss was so dirty, saliva around both of your mouths, but it was so sexy and hot. You just loved feeling like his slut.</p><p>„You naughty little girl, thinking about fucking in my car. Didn‘t know you were this dirty, babygirl“, Lando said, his voice suddenly going deeper after he breaks the kiss. His deeper voice went straight to your pussy, making you moan unexpectedly. „Fuck me, Lando“</p><p>„Did I hear that right?“</p><p>„Fuck me, Daddy“, you moaned. You were so horny even though Lando hadn‘t even touched you for a second till this moment. Lando pushed your seat back so you‘d have more space to have sex. „Take off all of your clothes, babygirl“</p><p>You listened to him and after a few seconds you both were naked. „Beg for me, babygirl. I wanna hear your little voice begging for Daddy“, Lando said while his mouth was so close to your pussy, too close. Way too closed.</p><p>„I want Daddy to lick me, to lick off all my juice. Then I wanna suck Daddy‘s cock. You can fuck my mouth, too. Then you can fuck me. Fuck me till I‘m screaming your name so that everyone can hear it. I need you, Daddy. Fuck me in your own car. I‘m all yours for tonight“, you begged. Wow, you were shocked how horny you were that you begged this much.</p><p>You heard a little moan leaving Lando‘s lips. „As you want, babygirl“</p><p>You felt something wet on your pussy, which was his tongue finally starting licking you. Loud moans leaving your lips and lifting your hips because of the pleasure Lando was giving you. You felt so good and hot. Lando was eating you out so good, his tongue reaching every centimeter of your pussy. Your hands were holding his hair and you tugged on it. You opened your eyes and saw Lando looking at you with his dark, sexy eyes. Lando was so good with his tongue, it made you see stars. Suddenly he sucked on your clit hardly for a good ten seconds. „Lando.. right there“</p><p>„What‘s my name, babygirl?“</p><p>„Daddy. I need more, Daddy“</p><p>You felt your orgasm building up fastly again. Lando could feel that and he stopped, making you whine. „No...“</p><p>Lando was holding his cock in his hands and touched himself making him rocking hard. „Open your dirty little mouth“</p><p>You obeyed Lando and opened your mouth. He didn‘t have any mercy with your and already started fucking your mouth fast. You missed his dick. It feels so good in your mouth. Lando groans loudly. „Fuck, your mouth was just made for my cock. You feel so much better while I’m fucking you into the seat“</p><p>The tip of his dick reached your throat and you gagged. Lando moans and he loved his hips faster, his cock leaving your mouth and hitting your throat even harder while your head hit your heat with every thrust. „You make Daddy feel so good. Fuck.. I‘m almost cumming just from fucking your mouth“</p><p>You looked at him with a sad expression, telling him you didn‘t want him to cum inside your mouth but inside you. But for obvious reasons, his cock, you couldn‘t talk. You hoped Lando understood what your look meant.</p><p>„I shouldn‘t cum?“, his cock leaves your mouth.</p><p>„Come inside me“</p><p>He slams his lips onto yours and starts kissing you hard, but there was so much love involved. You love Lando very much and you were happy you have him. While you‘re making out you felt the tip of his dick in front of your hole. You were smiling into the kiss, making Lando break the kiss and look at you with sudden worry. „Tell me if you feel uncomfortable, I‘ll stop immediately, okay?“, Lando says and you nodded, smiling. It was great Lando could still be lovely and a gentleman while fucking you senselessly. He continues to kiss you softly.</p><p>Lando started slowly entering you. You moaned into the kiss and he stopped to let you feel comfortable. After a short time you told him: „You can move, angel“</p><p>Finally, he starts moving and it felt so good. He starts fucking you slowly but it was still hard enough to make you moan his name very loud. Lando increased his pace and both of your moans are getting louder and louder by every second. The air also getting hotter by every second. Adrenaline pumping out of your veins because there was such a risk. You still couldn‘t believe how the thought of a sexy car made you do this. Maybe you were such a voyeur. Lando and you should do this more often.</p><p>His cock was still pumping in and out of you. „Fuck, Lando. Faster. Fuck. You‘re so good, Daddy“, you screamed. High pitched noises were leaving your mouth which showed you were ready to cum. You couldn‘t do anything but scream loudly. You were afraid someone could hear you.</p><p>„Don‘t you dare to cum. Wait for me, let‘s cum together“, Lando‘s hips are slamming into yours with short but many thrust, he was so ready to cum. „Your pussy feels so good, babygirl. Let‘s cum. Cum for me“</p><p>„Cum inside me“, you groaned and you both let your orgasms wash over you. You came at the exact same time which made your orgasm feel even more hotter. Your breaths were irregular. Lando was still inside you and a few moments later he pulled out and dropped to his knees again to lick off his cum off your pussy. You’re moaning and your breath hitches again. „Stop, I don‘t wanna cum again. Not here“</p><p>Lando looks up at you and you see him smirking. He goes up to give a short kiss again.</p><p>„With ‚not here‘ you mean there will be a round 2 at home, babygirl“</p><p>
  <i>Fuck.</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope it was good!! i had this fantasy today and i immediately wrote this. sex in a sport car is pretty hot, you all have to admit.</p><p>find me on tumblr: @hamiltonorrisainz</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>